Didn't know any better
by Chargedlion
Summary: Riley thought she was brave enough to take on a horror movie. Boy was she wrong. Luckily, Maya was there to help. Just some Rilaya friendship


Maya was sleeping over at Riley's house, like she usually did, but this time, it was a little different. Maya's rebelious spirit had rubbed off on Riley.

She was ready to watch a horror movie.

Maya knew she wasn't really ready, but she couldn't say no to her best friend.

All Riley had to do is make a pouty face and Maya caved in.

"Are sure you're ready for this, Riles?" Maya asked, still not sure about letting her.

Riley grinned. "Born ready!"

Maya, although still skeptical, shrugged, then got up and put the movie in. She went and sat down next to Riley again, Riley smiling warmly at her. Maya smiled back, then pressed play on the movie.

Riley snuggled into Maya's arm, which could mean that she was scared or she just wanted to snuggle.

Maya tried telling herself that it was just her being loving, but she had a hard time believing it.

As soon as the title came up, Riley yelled to the TV, "I'm not afraid of you! Bring it on!"

Maya had laugh at that remark. But she quickly backtracked, "Don't worry I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your enthusiasm."

Riley smiled. "I know, Peaches."

About halfway through the movie, Maya looked over at her friend. Riley seemed scared out of her mind, her eyes glued to the TV. "You okay, Riles?"

Riley yelped and jumped at the same time, looking around wildly.

Maya scooted closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Riley looked over at Maya, scared at first, but once she saw who it was, her expression softened. It was just Maya.

Maya became filled with concern. Riley had been scared just by the sound of her voice. This was a bas idea. "Riley, should I stop the movie?" she asked her best friend.

Riley shook her head. "I can handle it."

" _Riley_ ," Maya warned.

Riley just smiled and turned her attention back to the movie.

Maya sighed, but left it alone for the time being.

When the movie was over, Maya looked back over at Riley, and was shocked at what she saw.

Riley was staring at the screen, her eyes wide, her face pale, and was frozen with fear.

Maya reached out and touched Riley's cheek, which accidently triggered Riley into screaming and hiding under a blanket. Maya knew right then and there, thay this was the worst idea ever. "Riley," she softly called out, "it's just me. You are definitely not okay, are you?"

Riley peeked out from under the blanket and up at Maya.

Maya had to resist the urge to smile. Riley looked adorable scared, but this wasn't something to smile about. Maya reached out again, this time fully removing the blanket off of Riley's head.

Riley attempted to hide again but Maya was quicker.

Maya threw the blanket on floor and got even closer to Riley, embracing her.

Riley hugged Maya back so tight, Maya was shocked that she was that strong.

"Are you too scared to sleep, honey?" Maya whispered into her hair.

"I just survived a horror movie, sleeping won't be a problem," Riley replied bravely.

Maya knew that Riley was just putting on a brave face for her, but she kept that to herself. She trusted Riley.

Riley went into her room and was followed soon after by Maya.

"Goodnight, Riley," Maya fondly whispered right before she tenderly kissed Riley on the forehead.

"'Night, Maya, love you."

"Love you too," Maya replied with a yawn. Maya feel asleep rather quickly, Riley taking much longer. But eventually, both were sound asleep.

one hour later...

Riley woke up with a start, feeling scared out of her mind.

Maya woke up soon after, having heard Riley cry out.

Riley was sitting up, breathing heavily and crying.

Maya immediately knew it was because of the movie. "Hey, shh, you're alright, Riley. It was just a dream."

Riley was still crying but she jumped into Maya's arms and cried into her shoulder. "You you were captured, I-I tried to save you, but it was to late!" She started crying harder, which made Maya's heart feel heavy.

Maya pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Riles, I'm here. I'm still here, don't be scared," she whispered into her hair.

Riley's crying soon turned into hiccups as she slowly calmed down. Now the two friends sat in silence, still embracing each other.

Maya eventually kissed her brow and asked, "Are you ready to try and sleep now, or do you want to continue hugging?"

Riley smiled. "How about both?" She then laid down and pulled Maya with her.

Maya obliged.

Riley then scooted forward until their foreheads touched.

Maya interlaced her fingers with Riley's and used her other hand to wipe away some of the stray tears from Riley's face.

Riley smiled and kissed Maya on the nose. "Thank you for this. I'm sorry for being overly confident I wouldn't be scared and I'm also sorry for dragging you into this."

Maya smiled back. "it's okay, it's not your fault. You didn't know any better."

Riley, who was already half asleep, snuggled into Maya's neck.

Maya laughed a little and hugged her. "'Night, Riley."


End file.
